Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Promo (1993)
Rare Promo 1 (1993) (the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo was shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): 'Eh, what's coming up, doc? Well, the boys at Warner Bros. have done it again! They created Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, and put yours truly on the logo. When your customers see me, they'll know they're getting 24 karat entertainment for the whole family. (footage from Free Willy is shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Here's my personal favorite! A whale of a tale about a whale in alot of hot water! The greatest theatrical family adventure of the summer comes home soon as a not-to-be missed video event! '''Jesse: '(dialogue from Free Willy) Let's free Willy! 'Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Free Willy, a real winner! (footage from Dennis the Menace is shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Dennis the Menace. It's America's classic kid in a classic John Hughes comedy. '''Dennis: '(dialogue from Dennis the Menace when he was waking Mr. Wilson up) Mr. Wilson? (puts his flashlight on Wilson's nose) Mr. Wilson? (Wilson wakes up) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Walter Matthau plays Mr. Wilson, who's kinda like, eh, Elmer Fudd with hair. Get ready for the John Hughes video blockbuster that kids of all ages can enjoy for the holidays! Dennis the Menace! '''Dennis: '''That's me! (the WBFE logo was shown again) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): And just look at what's coming up for your family fun in the future. (footage from The Secret Garden is shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): 'Here's a secret. I've been in prettier gardens, but never one like this, doc! '''Mary Lennox: '(dialogue from The Secret Garden) I've been in the Secret Garden. I found a key. '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): Of the classic children's story about a very special place where miracles grow and, uh, maybe a few big carrots. Kids love The Secret Garden, and adults do too. (footage from The Nutcracker is shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): Home Alone's Macaulay Culkin and the New York City Ballet bring you a spectacular holiday classic, George Balanchine's The Nutcracker! (footage from Batman: The Mask of Phantasm (original title) is shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): And everyone knows this guy. He's a SUPER superhero with his own animated TV show and an new animated theatrical feature throughout this Christmas! Hey, whose his agent? You won't wanna miss Batman: The Mask of Phantasm! (the promo shows a final montage) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): 'These great titles and more are coming soon, doc! So, just look for me, Bugs Bunny and the logo, for the greatest in family video from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. It's your assurance of quality family titles you can recommend with confidence to your customers. The new way of looking at family video, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment! Rare Promo 2 (1993) (the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo was shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Eh, what's coming up, doc? Well, the boys at Warner Bros. have done it again! They created Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, and put yours truly on the logo. When your customers see me, they'll know they're getting 24 karat entertainment for the whole family. And take a look at this! Joining at last year's Dennis the Menace, and that whale-of-a-tale Free Willy on videocassette, is the enchanting story of The Secret Garden. Coming to stores everywhere this February from Warner Home Video! Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh! (footage from The Secret Garden is shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Here's a secret. I've been in prettier gardens, but never one like this, doc! '''Mary Lennox: '(dialogue from The Secret Garden) I've been in the Secret Garden. I found a key. '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): Of the classic children's story about a very special place where miracles grow and, uh, maybe a few big carrots. Kids love The Secret Garden, and adults do too. (the WBFE logo was shown again) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): And just look at what's coming up for your family fun in the future. (footage from The Nutcracker is shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): Home Alone's Macaulay Culkin and the New York City Ballet bring you a spectacular holiday classic, George Balanchine's The Nutcracker! (footage from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm is shown) Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): And everyone knows this guy. He's a SUPER superhero with his own animated TV show and an new animated theatrical feature throughout this Christmas! Hey, whose his agent? You won't wanna miss Batman: Mask of the Phantasm! (footage from Hans Christen Anderson's Thumbelina is shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''Here's one of my all-time favourite storybook tales. It's about a teeny-tiny little girl finding her one true love- Hey, hasn't she ever heard of carrots? From super-duper producer Don Bluth, with music by Barry Manilow, it's Hans Christen Anderson's Thumbelina! (footage from A Troll in Central Park is shown) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''A troll in the big apple? Who'd thunk it? Don Bluth, that's who. Soon, everybody will know Stanley, who's a colorful character with a green thumb and magic up his sleeve! Get ready for A Troll in Central Park. (the promo shows a final montage) '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey): '''These great titles and more are coming soon, doc! So, just look for me, Bugs Bunny and the logo, for the greatest in family video from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. It's your assurance of quality family titles you can recommend with confidence to your customers. The new way of looking at family video, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment! Category:Warner Bros. Trailers Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Trailers Category:1993 VHS Trailers